The overall efficiency and the power output of an intercooled gas turbine engine typically may depend in part on the ambient temperature. The performance of the intercooled gas turbine engine in increased ambient temperature environments may suffer without the use of a cooling cycle, such as one providing inlet chilling and sufficiently low intercooler temperatures. A compressor intercooler combined with a high turbine pressure ratio and with low exhaust temperatures may improve overall efficiency. To provide such cooling, inlet chillers, cooling towers, dry coolers, and the like may be provided. The addition of these cooling components, however, often results in a periphery of the engine that is large, costly, and consumes parasitic power and quantities of water. Likewise, low ambient temperatures may cause ice to form in or upstream of the compressors. An air extraction may be used to heat the incoming air flow. Such an extraction, however, also may be considered a parasitic loss.